


Spice Up My Life

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Series: Spierfield Week - 9th to 15th [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: Simon has recently come out to his friends and family and his life is going pretty well, but he thinks that it would be so much better if only a cute boy would notice him.One day, whilst shopping with his little sister, his dream comes true and he finds himself a 'knight in a tacky nylon polo shirt'.Day One of Spierfield Week - Alternative First Meeting





	Spice Up My Life

Simon was slumped against the trolley, his arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes at Nora. She was debating the merits of different types of sugar for the newest recipe she had found.

He hated shopping, he always had, ever since his mum used to drag him out every weekend to do it. He only used to go because she said that if he did then she would buy him Oreos. But now he was just dragged out by his sister to buy strange ingredients for her adventures in the kitchen.

She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Can you go and grab me some ground ginger, some ground cinnamon and some ground nutmeg, please Si?’

He sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded, pushing himself away from the trolley and adjusting his glasses. Walking away from where his sister was still staring at sugar, he wandered around the supermarket looking for the things she’d asked for. He found himself in the cookie aisle and shrugged, looking for Oreos instead. Grabbing a packet of the original ones, he spun on his toes and continued his search for the spices Nora had asked for. He didn’t know what she needed them for, some cookie, he thought. But he never really understood why she didn’t just buy them instead, it was so much easier.

He wandered through the store, glancing up the aisles to try and spot anything that might help to point to him in the right direction. As he was looking up one of the aisles, he stumbled over a crate on the floor. Someone caught his arms and helped him up before he could hit the floor. Simon could feel his face heating up from embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair and stared at his sneakers.

‘Umm, th –’ he cut himself off as he looked up and caught sight of the boy in front of him. It was cute Bram Greenfield from school. Simon had seen him around a few times. He played soccer with Nick so sometimes he saw the two of them together, but he spent most of his time with Garrett and the rest of the guys on the team. His soft brown eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled, his hands still rested against Simon’s upper arms.

‘Hi,’ he said, his voice was soft and quiet but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Simon tried to talk the blush down as he looked at him. He cleared his throat.

‘Hi-lo,’ he replied, sounded slightly strangled. The blush came back full-force as he realised what he’d said. ‘I mean, I meant, I went to say…’

He drifted off as he saw Bram’s smile get even wider, a dimple appearing on the left cheek and his eyes shining. His hands dropped from Simon’s arms after he squeezed them once.

‘Hi-lo to you too,’ he said. Simon found himself smiling back, the blush going down slightly as he let out a short laugh.

‘Anyway, thanks, for helping me,’ he said.

Bram laughed.

‘No worries, I’m happy to be your knight in a tacky nylon polo shirt.’

Simon felt his face heating up again as he glanced down at the shirt Bram was wearing. It had the store logo on the chest with a small name tag underneath.

‘I’m hardly a damsel in distress,’ he mumbled, looking back down at his sneakers. Bram snorted, and Simon glanced up to see him rub the back of his neck with his hand.

‘I know you’re not, but then I’ve never really been much for damsels.’

Simon felt his breath catch as his eyes met Bram’s.

‘Oh? Are you not?’

Bram shook his head, Simon bit his bottom lip and blushed.

‘Me, umm,’ he paused and took a deep breath. ‘Me neither.’

Bram grinned.

‘I know, Nick told me.’

Simon frowned. ‘When? Like, when he did tell you?’

‘Not long ago at all, like, a couple of days ago. Should he not have? I’m sorry Simon.’

‘No, it’s – it’s okay, I just didn’t realise.’

‘If it makes you feel any better I was complaining that there was this boy I thought was really cute, but he wasn’t gay. Nick asked me who it was and then laughed when I answered.’

Simon let out a short laugh.

‘Who was it?’

‘What?’ Bram asked, a faint blush spreading over his nose and cheeks.

‘Who was it? That you thought was cute?’

‘I thought it would be obvious.’

The blush was getting stronger as Bram looked down at his own shoes, scuffing the toe of one against the floor. Simon shook his head.

‘It’s not.’

‘I was talking about, umm,’ Bram paused and looked back up at Simon, their eyes meeting. Bram squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in. ‘You, Simon, I was talking about you.’

Simon felt the blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

‘Wait, you think I’m cute?’

‘Of course I do, have you seen yourself? You’re so cute, Simon.’

Simon grinned, looking up at Bram and seeing a shy smile on the other boy’s face, his eyes soft and shining.

‘I think you’re really cute too.’

Bram’s hand reached forwards and brushed Simon’s. Simon glanced around quickly before bumping the hand not clutching the Oreos against Bram’s again. The two of them grinned at one another. Simon ran his hand through his hair.

‘Can I, I mean would you want –’

He was cut off suddenly by his sister’s voice.

‘Seriously Si?’

He jumped away from Bram and blushed bright red, his hands were shaking. He had only come out a short time ago, he knew that his sister was okay with it in theory but that was a bit different to actually seeing it.

‘Could you not have picked up the stuff I asked you to get before you found a cute boy to flirt with?’

Bram laughed and nodded down at the packet of Oreos in Simon’s hand.

‘Excellent choice, but I doubt that’s what she sent you to get?’

Simon shook his head and blushed again.

‘It was cinnamon, nutmeg and something.’

‘Ginger,’ Nora replied, glaring at her brother. ‘All ground.’

Bram grinned at the two of them as he nodded at the next aisle.

‘They’re just this way, I can show you, if you want me to?’

Simon nodded and thanked him. Nora rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

‘I’ll be at the counter Si, try not to take too long.’

She walked away from them, pushing the trolley in front of her. Simon turned back to Bram and smiled.

‘Oops,’ he said. ‘I think I’m in trouble.’

‘Was it worth it?’ Bram asked with a grin, the dimple firmly back in place. Simon nodded.

‘So, so worth it.’


End file.
